Cracked Memories
by A Mad Man With A Box
Summary: While examining the crack in Amelia Pond's wall, the Doctor hears a painfully familiar voice reaching through from across the void.


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC. All I own are Doctor Who dvds and such and such.

Oh and just to be clear, this is the scene from the Eleventh Hour.

Splinters by LilyRoseXD

Snippets of a voice,  
Splintered cries crack the walls,  
Never going away,  
Broken sobbed out calls.

And even though they've stopped,  
Though long ago they ceased,  
The cracks create echos,  
With the volume simply decreased.

* * *

Cracked Memories

The Doctor stood in Amelia Pond's bedroom examining the crack in her wall.

He gave the crack a quick buzz of his sonic screwdriver then drew the device back to himself. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey," he muttered.

"Do you know what the crack is?" he asked, looking down at Amelia.

"What?"

"It's a crack," he said, as he turned back to the wall. Stepping towards it again, he traced his fingers along the crack, his face only a few centimetres away from the wall.

"But I'll tell you something funny; if you knock these walls down," he tapped the wall on one side of the crack, then the other, "the crack would stay put because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" Amelia asked the Doctor.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world," he pressed the side of his face to the wall and traced the crack again.

"Two parts of space and time that should never have touched…pressed together."

Turning to Amelia, he said, "Right here in the wall of your bedroom."

The Doctor rested his ear on the plaster and heard a voice whispering incomprehensibly.

"Sometimes, can you hear-?" he begun to ask.

"A voice? Yes," Amelia answered.

As he pushed his ear flat against the wall, the voice became stronger and clearer.

"_Take me back!" _it commanded fiercely.

"_Take me back." _It was softer this time, more of a cry than an order.

"_Take me back…"_

The speech was interrupted by several hollow thuds; like someone was hitting the other side of the wall with their hands, and the words became sobs towards the end.

The Doctor paused, his breath stilling for a second. His left hand dug into the wall while his right clenched around the sonic screwdriver until his knuckles turned white.

He knew that voice.

Drawing away from the wall, he made his way over to Amelia's bedside table. He picked up a glass of water, emptied it over his shoulder, and examined it closely before going back to the wall.

He raised the glass, rested the open-end against the wall, and placed his ear against the other end.

There were no more words to be heard, just sobs that still pained him to hear.

Bringing up his free hand, he pressed it, palm flat, against the plaster. The sobs quietened and he could imagine her pressing her hand against the other side of the wall. That was the worst thing. That he could only imagine.

"Rose," he whispered, hoping that somehow, somewhere, somewhen, she could hear him.

"What?" asked Amelia suddenly, breaking the moment. He swallowed and drew back from the wall.

"Nothing."

"Did the voice say 'rose'? Because I heard, 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.'"

"No…yes, I mean… it said...'Prisoner Zero has escaped.'"

Amelia frowned. "You don't sound so sure."

"Well, it did. It said that…yeah. I just misheard it at first, that's all," he laughed feebly to convince Amelia but she just blinked.

He sighed. "I'm getting old, Amelia. I'm hearing things that aren't really there…"

Turning away from her, he stared into the crack as if he would be able to see Rose through it. "…Things that I wish still were."

* * *

This whole story was inspired by - http:/s3(dot)amazonaws(dot)com/data(dot)tumblr(dot)com/tumblr_ldan2cGojE1qf4qb4o1_1280(dot)jpg?AWSAccessKeyId=0RYTHV9YYQ4W5Q3HQMG2&Expires=1292748921&Signature=jWA%2BKFRukzfcF0zXbJWUXz5WNdQ%3D

Oh and for anyone who reads Shards of Shattered Roses, I promise there will be a chapter up soon.

Thank you for taking the time to read this story (if you have read the whole thing not if you've scrolled down to the end and read this first. Go back and read it.).


End file.
